The goal of solar energy as an inexpensive, alternative energy source has been a dream for many years, and on occasion that dream seems elusive. Various techniques have been attempted and patented to increase efficiency, including multi-bandgap, tandem and compound cells. Experiments have also been tried with respect to physical structures, including concentrators and non-planar collection surfaces.
A search of the prior art was undertaken, and the following references were identified, all of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,722 to Swet describes a fiber optical solar receiver, comprising a boule of fibers shaped into an actuate collecting surface at one end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,829 to Gross et al. discloses a heat-absorbing surface having a multiplicity of substantially parallel fibers secured to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,865 to Gilbert et al. discloses a highly solar-energy absorbing device wherein the surface exposed to incident solar energy is an amorphous semiconductor material having particularly characterized roughness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,571 to Stanbery discloses solar cells with inter-electrode photoactive regions preferably being texturized, thereby optimizing current generation per unit of incident radiation and minimizing reflection losses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,788 to Jeffrey et al. discloses a method of preparing amorphous silicon monohydride using sputtering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,423 to Holt discloses a solar cell which comprises a thin silicon chip having on one surface a plurality of holes, closely spaced in a desired array, the walls of the holes defining the vertical junction of the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,209 to Guarnieri discloses a radiant energy collector having a substrate coated with polyimide which has been surface-textured to impart the coated substrate with high absorption and low emissivity for radiant energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,622 to Glass et al. discloses a photodetector having a substantially periodic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,188 to Kane discloses a photoconductor including a light transmissive electrically conducting layer having a textured surface with a semiconductor body thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,352 to Debe discloses a substrate bearing on at least one major surface thereof a microlayer comprising an array of discrete, single- or poly-crystalline, uniformly oriented (with respect to the substrate surface) microstructures of a solid, organic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,412 to Fischer et al. discloses a thin film solar cell with an n-i-p structure has roughened substrate surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,561 to Debe discloses a substrate bearing a microlayer which comprises uniformly oriented, crystalline, solid, organic microstructures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,049 to Green et al. provides a method of processing a silicon solar cell substrate, by scribing the surface of the substrate to form a plurality of recesses and subsequently chemically etching the patterned surface to give a plurality of discreet upstanding structures of specifically desired shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,238 to Burns et al. discloses a solar collector exhibiting durable fluorescent properties comprising a polymeric matrix, dye, and hindered amine light stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,016 discloses a flexible solar cell having a flexible substrate.
Despite these advances, the prior art fails to disclose optoelectronic devices, such as solar cells, light emitting devices, and photodetectors, comprising a plurality of fibers adhered to a light-emitting or light-receiving surface.